Helping Solace
by Geeky-and-Goth-531
Summary: Will loses another patient to the hands of death and decides to deal with the guilt on his own. But luckily his little death boy won't allow him tofeel so upset by himself. Random fluff/romance thingy that probably sucks.


**Helping Solace**

He couldn't cry in front of them, he couldn't let them know how hard it was for him. So he'd suffer in silence and cry in private. He usually cried in the shower or in the woods like now. Somewhere no one could see him. He had lost another patient. He was useless. He couldn't shot a bow, he couldn't sing, or write, or any of that. All he could do was heal, and sometimes he still couldn't save people. He couldn't save Michael, he couldn't save that Ares kid they lost today, and he couldn't even help his own boyfriend half the time. Will looked down at his hands and scowled through his tears. They were useless, pieces of schist. He lent his head back against the tree he was sitting in front of. Closing his eyes and letting his tears fall. He was so miserable he didn't even notice the figure leaping from the shadows beside him. He still didn't notice him until he wrapped his slender, pale arms around his neck and pulled Will into his embrace. Will just wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's torso and cried into his neck. He felt Nico's warm breath against his hair, heard his sweet voice assuring him it'd be alright, he breathed in Nico's sent. He hated for his boyfriend to see him like this, but he had never been happier to be in Nico's arms.

"Will, what wrong?" Nico whispered softly in his ear.

"I -I couldn't save her, she was bleeding too much, her heart stopped, before I c-could do anything to s-sav…" Will broke off into another round of sobbing.

"Shh, it's okay Will, you tried your best, it was just her time, even if you could have stopped the bleeding, and death would have found another way. Please don't be sad."

Will sniffled, and looked up at with tearful eyes. Nico retch up and wiped away Will's tears with his thumbs. He rose up on his knees a little and gently kissed Will's forehead. Will laughed slightly.

"Th-thanks" Will whispered quietly.

"For the kiss?" Nico asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"No, silly, for just being here." Will responded with a slight grin.

"You're always there for me. Why wouldn't I be there for you? Besides I can't have my boyfriend all depressed on my watch." Nico joked, earning a laugh from Will.

"But, seriously Will, I love you. Please don't get upset over this."

"But, I couldn't…"

"NO, no Will, don't. It's not your fault. Don't think like that."

"But, I'm a healer, that's all I am, and still I can't even save some people."

"Will, even the best doctors lost patients, the only way to save everyone would be if death didn't excite. But it does will, and that means not everyone is capable of being saved. And that's NOT your fault Will. And you're not just a healer Will. You're Will Solace, you're amazing, you're kind, you're selfless, and you're willing to run out into battle, unarmed and pull people out of harm's way. And if you don't think that's important you're an ideate."

"Nico, I…"

"You're also mine." Nico whispered.

"What?"

"You're mine. You're my hero, and my rock, and my love, and… my everything. So, please, please, don't feel like your nothing, because you're everything. At least to me." Nico looked Will straight in the eye as he spoke and Will could tell he meant every word of it. Tears clouded Will vision as he reach forward and pulled Nico into a hug.

"I love you so much." Will whispered.

"I love you too, you dumbass." Nico laughed slightly.

They stayed there holding each other. Blissfully unaware of the daughter of Ares watching them. Clarisse had come to find Will and ask about how her sister died. She decided it would be better to ask him later. She smiled slightly as she turned to leave.

 **A/N: Okay, so this is a random fluff I came up after seeing one of those posts about Will hating his hands. So, in this a daughter of Ares had been injured during an accident on the climbing wall. She was injured past recovery and died. Will felt guilty. This fic was also set to be happening at dinner. And Clarisse had come to ask Will about her sisters passing, like if she'd suffered much and all that. I am also a full hearted supporter of Will and Clarisse being really close friends, and Clarisse being really protective of him. I've thought about writing a fic for that, what do you guys think. I know this A/N has just been me rambling on about nothing, but I felt the need to include some detail I might have missed. Please review, I might need to revise this.**

 **~Goth**


End file.
